White Wine in the Sun
by okuri-inu
Summary: This is the clasic tail of romance, the clasic story of lost love. Its almost Christmas, and Inuyasha and Kagome struggle through some experiences.


White Wine In the Sun

"Hey momma?"

"Yes, dear; what is it?" Kagome pressed a gentle hand to her son's forehead.

"When're you and daddy comin' home?" the young boy asked, while discreetly peering around his mother.

"We'll be home when he's done with his gig, sweetie. Now, run along to bed."

"What's daddy gonna sing about, mum?"

"The song is about Christmas, and fun in the sun; he's going to sing about what we do at Christmas time." Kagome smiled softly at the silver-haired inu-hanyou, as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

(I'm looking forward to Christmas  
It's sentimental I know but I just really like it  
I am hardly religious  
I'd rather break bread with Dawkins than Desmond Tutu to be honest

And yes I have all of the usual objections to consumerism  
To the commercialisation of an ancient religion  
To the westernisation of a dead Palestinian  
Press-ganged into selling Playstations and beer  
But I still really like it  
I really like Christmas though I'm not expecting a visit from Jesus)

"You ready, babe? I've got to get going."

Kagome nodded her head at her mate, as he ran around their two-story home, attempting to get ready franticly at the last minute.

"Singing already?"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed rehearsal. I haven't sung this one in quite a while. Now, let's go."

(I'll be seeing my dad  
My brother and sisters my gran and my mum  
They'll be drinking white wine in the sun  
I'll be seeing my dad my brother and sisters my gran and my mum  
They'll be drinking white wine in the sun)

As Inuyasha's voice faded away, Kagome ruffled the boy's hair. "Gnight, my little one; I love you. I've got to go now, but we'll be back before you know it. Uncle Souta is just down the hall."

"Night momma; I love you too."

(I don't go in for ancient wisdom  
I don't believe just cos ideas are tenacious it means they are worthy  
I get freaked out by churches  
Some of the hymns that they sing have nice chords but the lyrics are spooky)

She looked down at the tiny babe cuddled up to her side, and glanced up only to see her son's retreating form. She almost called out for him, feeling a smidge lonely, but stopped herself just in time. Tears arose in her eyes, at Inuyasha's next words. She knew this was just a song that someone else had written, but as he sang the seemingly heartfelt lyrics, she felt as if he had splashed the words onto paper himself.

(And yes I have all of the usual objections to the miseducation  
Of children who in tax-exempt institutions are taught to externalise blame  
And to feel ashamed and to judge things as plain right and wrong  
But I quite like the songs

I'm not expecting big presents  
The old combination of socks jocks and chocolates is just fine by me

Cos I'll be seeing my dad  
My brother and sisters my gran and my mum  
They'll be drinking white wine in the sun  
I'll be seeing my dad my brother and sisters my gran and my mum  
They'll be drinking white wine in the sun)

As Kagome sat in the small audience, she smiled at the earnest tenor in his voice. To some, this may seem a silly, stupid song, but to her, it sure wasn't. She loved it, because Inuyasha felt the expressions deep down in his soul. She could hear it in his voice. Kagome was able to feel the libretto tremble throughout the entirety of the room, but it felt as if he was speaking to her, and in a way he was. Kagome had helped him pick out the song, in hopes of him being able to get his career off of the ground.

(And you my baby girl my jetlagged infant daughter  
You'll be handed round the room like a puppy at a primary school  
And you won't understand but you will learn one day  
That wherever you are and whatever you face  
These are the people who'll make you feel safe in this world  
My sweet blue-eyed girl  
And if my baby girl when you're twenty-one or thirty-one  
And Christmas comes around and you find yourself nine thousand miles from home  
You'll know whatever comes,  
Your brothers and sisters and me and your mum  
Will be waiting for you in the sun  
Girl when Christmas comes  
Your brothers and sisters, your aunts and your uncles  
Your grandparents, cousins and me and your mum  
Will be waiting for you in the sun, drinking white wine in the sun  
Baby whenever you come, we'll be waiting for you in the sun  
Waiting)

Kagome pulled her daughter to rest alongside her hip, and beamed into the azure blue eyes that peered back up at her. After they had almost lost her, Kagome felt incredibly thankful to God for providing this chance. Now she and Inuyasha could see their daughter grow up into a beautiful woman.

(I really like Christmas. It's sentimental I know)

As the final notes of the piano faded, and his voice died out, she along with everyone else stood and applauded his grand performance. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, throwing her arms around his neck, as he acknowledged congratulations. He cradled their daughter in his left arm, and smirked.

"You did such a great job!"

"Thanks, I knew that I would, babe."

Kagome laid her hands upon his shoulders, stood up on tiptoe, and kissed him enthusiastically. He swept her to him, enclosing his right arm around her, placing his hand on her waist. As the curtain slid shut, the crowd cheered and clapped. A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks, and Inuyasha chuckled.

"You know something?"

"Mmm, what is it?"

"I really like Christmas now. It's sentimental, I know." He said, with a fanged grin.

------

A/N: Any criticism will be greatly appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not claim owner-ship of the characters, the song, or the lyrics. The lyrics placed in this fic that are in the parentheses were found on the net at,

http:// www . angry-feet . com / ?mode=view&id=4

If you enjoyed this, please do take a stop and hear this beautiful song. The song for your listening pleasure is found here,

http:// www . Youtube . com / watch?v=fCNvZqpa-7Q

Merry Christmas, Hope you enjoyed, and God bless.


End file.
